Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of this disclosure relate to mobile electronic devices and/or to wearable computing devices, and certain embodiments relate to a battery pack with supplemental memory for use with a mobile electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices sometimes have insufficient memory for storage of a user's files, especially in the case of media files (e.g., video and image files).